Royal Rebellion
by odestaonly
Summary: AU: The words of rebellion ring in the air making the six Great Houses of Panem on edge. Follow Annie from the Royal Gardens. Finnly from the Emerald Isles. Katniss from Ancient Woodlands. And Peeta from icy Hoarfrost. See how their lives are affected by the fear of another rebellion. Will the Great Houses rise up against King Cornelius in Capitol City or live under his harsh rule?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I look out the window and watch the flags of the ship blow in the wind.

The sigil on the flag is one of a Moon Goddess. I know this means citizens from House Odair have arrived.

"Finn."I whisper. The people from the Emerald Isles were supposed to arrive today.

I'm supposed to meet with Lord Thom and Lady Felicity to discuss my travels. My eighteenth year is approaching and after I turn eighteen I will marry Lord Finnly; the first born son.

I've been betrothed to Finnly since I was seven years old. An arranged political marriage to form an alliance. House Odair will share their ships and armies. While House Cresta will share produce and goods.

I was meant to marry Lord Finnly when I turned fifteen but my Father wouldn't allow it. He says it is against our culture.

Ladies aren't supposed to marry until they are eighteen. We aren't supposed to hold hands or kiss a man until our wedding night. Finn and I have a guard to chaperon us to make sure we are following the rules. If my older brother ,William, gets appointed he leaves us alone mostly. He doesn't care if we kiss. I think he would leave us alone completely if there weren't words of rebellion filling the air.

Going against King Cornelius would be a travesty. No single House could beat the army that protects Capitol City there are too many men and advanced weapons. I'm not even sure if all the Great Houses aligned together they could take him down.

There are currently six Great Houses in our country. Two in the south; House Odair and House Cresta. Three in the North; House Mellark, House Everdeen, and House Hawthorne. And one in the West; House Mason. The Eastern part of the country rebelled years ago against a different King. They were able to gain independence and sprouted their own castles in the Independent Cities. However their freedom didn't last very long. There are many savages and slave traders in the East. The Independent Cities were overrun and destroyed within a few years. They now say it's nothing but a graveyard.

When the King wants to banish someone he sends them there knowing if the harsh weather doesn't get them the savages and slave traders will. Citizens who live under the King's rule are not supposed to venture to the Independent Cities. It sounds like a frightful place.

The Great Houses are the most powerful in the country next to the King. They have power over lower houses and the territories assigned to them.

House Cresta has territory of the Royal Gardens. The lands, and my home, used to be part of the King's summer castle hundreds of years ago. The Crestas were given the land by the new King due to how loyal my ancestors were. He made our family nobles and commanded us to protect and rule this land. Not all the Houses approved of giving commoners such high noble status but didn't want to question the new King.

House Odair felt the most betrayed because they were supposed to have the land of the Royal Gardens as well as the Emerald Isles.

Our Houses have fought ever since.

My Father trying to have peace came up with an alliance and to seal the deal he gave me away to be the wife of the first born son.

Luckily Finn is a kind man. I've known him since I was young. We fell in love and sneak around when we can. I'm actually excited to marry him. I'm just nervous about the many differences his culture has with mine.

The people of the Emerald Isles are free spirits. They have one of the best armies but the people live a lovely life where they are able to express themselves. Where I live it is different. There are many rules, especially for women.

"Lady Annabel." My handmaiden says coming into my bedchambers. "Your Father wants you in the great hall." She says.

I nod and she helps me dress. The dress is light and flowing. The dress hugs my skin and shows off the curves of my body and has cap sleeves. I am only allowed to wear these type of dresses when my betrothed visits. My usual dress shows off none of my assets and always has some type of sleeve.

"Annabel." I hear as I walk down the castle walls.

"William?" I say to my brother. He has curly brown hair and fair skin like myself.

"Did Father call you to the great hall as well?" He asks.

I nod.

"Did John-"

"Father didn't ask for him." He says referring to our older brother. John follows our customs like it is the law. Outside the castle walls there are plenty of girls wearing dresses like this daily, not to mention whore houses. He's more like our Father very strict and by the book.

Out of my two brothers I prefer William. He doesn't make me feel like I am suffocating and doesn't care what I do when Finn is around.

"I see." I say.

A guard opens one of the large doors into the great hall.

The great hall is a beautiful place. It has many stained glass windows. It is the place where we throw feasts and special events. Tonight we will feast in here with our honored guests.

"Annabel, William." Our Father says.

His salt and pepper hair catches in the light. He has a nasty scar on his face. Proof that he has fought in battle and survived. He is a stern but kind man. He loves me more than anything, even though he is giving me away.

"Father." I say and curtsy.

"Father." William says and nods.

"Good, I wanted to see you both before tonight's festivities."

"What is it Father?" William asks.

Our Dad's tone of voice is off and he looks sad.

"In seven days time our guests will be returning to the Isles."

"We know." William says.

"Annabel is going with them."

"I am." I say. I hope he can't hear the eagerness in my voice. I am also worried. I was supposed to talk with Lord Thom and Lady Felicity about my travels but I wasn't supposed to leave for many moons.

"You'll come back to celebrate your birthday and then…" He trails off.

Will I never see him again when I leave? If that is the case I will feel more like a hostage than Finn's wife. I didn't even think of this as a possibility.

I nod.

"You're going with her William to act as her guard." He says.

"Father-"

"This is an order William. You will reside in their castle with Annabel. Lady Felicity thought it was more than reasonable request." He says.

"I was going to say I will be happy to look after my sister. How long will I stay?" He says.

"Once Annabel comes back for her birthday we can discuss it. You should send me weekly reports." He says.

He nods.

I wonder how long it will take the bird to fly here would he get them all in time or in order.

"Of course." He says.

Our Father nods. He stares at us and still looks sad. Both of his children are leaving to another land.

William probably should've taken a wife by now. He's almost twenty-two and lots of girls find him desirable. John got married when he was nineteen. It wasn't for political reasons but as the first born son he is expected to have a son at some point. He's been married for two years and he still doesn't have a child. He is very estranged with his wife. I wonder if he even likes her.

"You may both leave now." He says and we both walk away.

"I'm surprised you didn't complain." I say.

"Things are dangerous right now Annabel. Besides he doesn't trust House Odair. Lord Thom isn't a very nice man."

I don't think Lord Thom likes me much. Even though I am being given to him like a good. Maybe he doesn't think I'm good enough to be part of House Odair or maybe it is about the stupid feud our Houses have had with one another. Either way I don't like how he looks at me.

"Finn is." I say.

Finn has soft kind green eyes and makes me feel special.

William nods.

"But he can't always be with you. With me there you will always have someone looking out for you." He says and I smile.

"Annabel." A soft gentle voice says. His tall stature. His golden skin like many from the Isles have. His bronze hair is messy from the boat ride.

"Finn." I say. I'm about to run over and hug him but my brother grabs my arm.

"Too many people around." He says softly.

I nod and he lets go of me.

"Lord William." He says and nods at my brother.

"Lord Finnly." He says.

"So Father tells me I'm going home with you." I say.

"Really?" Finn says surprised.

"You didn't know?" I ask.

"My Father just said we were coming on this voyage to get produce and other goods."

"Lord Thom thinks Annabel is a good." William says angrily.

"Maybe it wasn't planned." Finn says.

The tall slender man comes from the corner. Finn's Father Lord Thom. I don't think either of my brothers or Father likes him. He has no smile lines on his face.

"Lord Thom." I say and curtsy.

He grumbles something and walks away.

* * *

The great hall is decorated with flowers and colorful lanyards.

The head table is filled with my Mother and Father and Finn's Mother and Father.

The feast has been going on for hours and the guests are getting rowdy and drunk. I look across the room and see Finn talking to his brother on the other side of the room.

"Hi Lady Annabel." Lord Thomas says. He's only fourteen and is cute as a button. He looks just like his older brother. Golden skin and green eyes.

The legend goes it is called Emerald Isles because all of the founding members had bright green eyes. Others say it is because of the way the sun hits the water at first light makes the water sparkle like emeralds. I don't know which is true. I visited the Isles when I was a young girl to see the place I would live once I was older. I only remember that it was always sunny and had many beaches.

"Lord Thomas." I say.

"Why don't you go over to Luna so I can speak with Lady Annabel." Finn says to his brother.

Luna is their sister. I wonder where she is I haven't seen her this whole trip. She is named after the sea goddess they worship.

"Okay." He says and runs off.

"You look lovely." He says.

I had to change for the feast. I am now wearing a tight light blue dress. I hate wearing corset dresses. My handmaiden is used to my complaints when she tightens the strings. She doesn't do it as tight as she is supposed to but it is still uncomfortable.

"Thank you." I say and blush.

A cool breeze comes in from one of the windows.

"It's a nice night for a walk." I say with a smile.

"Is it now." He says with a smile.

An excuse to walk away from the festivities and to be alone with Finn.

"Let's go." I say to Finn and stand up.

He smiles.

"Whatever you want Lady Annabel." He reaches for my hand but stops. He knows he can't hold my hand.

We leave the grand hall and head outside. The cool night air feels much good against my face. The grand hall does get hot easily.

Finn takes my hand when we are far away from the party.

"Lets go to the pond." I say with a smile. A nice far away spot Finn and I like to go to when we can sneak away. No guards are near the pond and it is not a place people would look for me. Well, not the guards or my advisers.

"Where are you two going?"

I let go of Finn's hand as if it was as hot as an iron.

"Hiding in the shadows brother?" I ask.

"Yes, just like you."

"Except he does a better job." Finn says.

"I appreciate the compliments Lord Finnly, but don't worry I won't tell anyone I saw you holding my sister's hand." William says.

I roll my eyes. Finn already knew this.

"Where are you going anyway?" William asks more seriously this time.

"Over there." I say and point to a tree in the distance. It's not very far and close to the pond. The water is so clear you can see the moon and the stars reflection in the water.

"Alone." William says with a teasing smile. "You're not supposed to be alone with him. What will people think if they see you down by the pond together. It would be the gossip around the castle for days." He says with a teasing smile.

The sad part is that this is probably true.

"Can you be my chaperon then?" I ask.

I think he is going to decline but to my surprise he agrees.

"Just try and hide the kissing and hand holding." He says.

"Fine." I say and let go of Finn's hand.

"Much better." William says.

"When you come back to my home there will be a celebration just like tonight for both you and Annabel to honor our new guests." Finn says.

"Yeah and I'm sure we'll fit right in with them." William says sarcastically.

I'm sure William will be able to better than myself. He adapts easily and doesn't have to be as reserved.

"Here we are the pond. I'll just stand over there." William says and walks a few yards away. Trying to give us some type of fake privacy.

Finn takes my hand and kisses my forehead.

I hug him

"I missed you." I say.

"Me as well my love." He kisses the top of my head. "But you get to come back with me." He says with a smile.

I let go of him and smile.

"Yes I do." I say and lace my fingers with his.

He kisses my cheek.

"I know you're nervous about coming home with me." Finn whispers and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "You'll still see your family and can write to them every day."

I nod.

"I'm just worried because we have such different lifestyles. Most of the country isn't as old fashioned as the people here." I say.

"Don't worry I'll be the one to help you adjust." He says and kisses my cheek.

"At least we won't have to sneak around." I say.

He nods and kisses me.

"Yeah because you guys do such a good job." William says.

"You're the chaperon." I say to him.

He smiles.

"I agree with you Anna, the way ladies are treated with kissing is outdated." William says.

"I'm sure you have bedded more than one woman while I would be shamed for holding Finn's hand." I say.

He shrugs.

"You can hold my hand as much as you want back home. I don't think I will ever let go of it." Finn says and brings my right hand to his lips.

I sigh.

"What if they don't like me." I whisper. I already know not all of them because I am a Cresta.

"They will because I love you." He says and kisses me.

"Your Father doesn't." I say.

"You're safe when you're with me." He says.

I smile.

"And me." William says.

I smile. I'm glad I will always have someone watching out for me.

A/N: If I continue with this story I plan to write it in Annie's, Finnick's, Peeta's, Johanna's, Katniss's, an OC to follow the eastern part of the country, and occasionally King Cornelius' POV. Next chapter will be in Katniss's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**KATNISS POV**

Dammit. I think to myself as I prick my finger on the sewing needle.

"Not like that Katniss." The teacher scolds. "You should be more like your sister." She says.

My sister looks up and smiles sheepishly. That's just like Prim. She's the image of what I'm supposed to be. She has blonde hair and bluish eyes. She is good at being a gentle and kind Lady. Not me, I have to be reminded repeatedly when others visit to smile. Apparently my face is always in a scowl.

I'm supposed to be interested in dresses and embroidering. Know the knowledge of the Houses but not how to fight. I need a man to protect me.

My Father disagreed. He wanted me to be able to defend myself if need be. He tried with my sister too but she was too frightened to venture into the forest. He knew she would be able to find a suitor easily so he wasn't too worried.

My Father didn't train me with a sword, he trained me with bow and arrows. It was what he was best known for. House Everdeen has the best archers in Panem. Sadly my Father got killed in battle. That's what they said anyway our Father had business with the King so him and the best guards had to travel all the way to Capitol City. Only one guard made it back alive. They were killed on what is known as the Kings Road. Apparently the King didn't want to deal with our food shortages. It wouldn't be a big surprise that he rejected our request again but to kill us just to avoid the situation is ridiculous. King Cornelius always gets what he wants.

Since my Father died the head Lord of Ancient Woodlands is now my Uncle. My Uncle isn't a terrible man but I don't know him much. He is always away scouting the lands of the North and ensuring the Houses below us are getting everything they need. We have people to look after since we know the King won't do the job.

After my Father died I obtained a teaching instructor to carry out my archery lessons. My Uncle knew that is what my Father wanted. My instructor is Gale Hawthorne, one of the best and the first born son of House Hawthrone. I think people expect me to marry him with all the time we spend together and the fact that he approves of a lady doing a man's job. He has never put in a formal request for an outing unlike the Lord from Hoarfrost.

Hoarfrost is the coldest land in the country. Despite the poor weather they are the most profitable Northern House. I still can't figure out how they never seem to run low on food. They probably have worse soil than we do and the weather wouldn't help, but they still have more supplies than us.

I've only been to Hoarfrost twice, once after my Father died and once after I turned sixteen. I'm supposed to be paraded around all the Northern houses once I turned sixteen. The reason is to show me around so I can find a husband or at least a suitor. My Uncle tries to keep the men who will treat me poorly away but we both know I can't stay unmarried forever. I think my Father wouldn't have minded me being a spinster, children don't interest me and I don't want to play the role of a dainty defenseless girl.

I pick at the calluses on my finger as I wait for Peeta Mellark the youngest Lord of Hoarfrost. One of the few people my Uncle is making me see.

Peeta's Father wants me to marry his youngest son. I don't know if the other sons are married or if I am just not good enough for the eldest son but I don't really care or feel insulted.

I do wonder what he offered for me. It sounds so crass, me being traded away like a horse but whatever it was must have been something because I am wearing a pink frilly dress waiting for Lord Peeta.

It would probably be helpful if I married him. Our people have been dying from a sickness that never seems to go away. It's why my Uncle doesn't like us to leave the castle walls. He's afraid one of us will catch it and infect the entire castle.

Our land isn't very fertile either. We may be a Great House but we are the poorest in the Kingdom.

The North is a big land and far from Capitol City. People say that is what makes Northern Houses more loyal to one another. The King rarely visits us and if he does it is to keep up appearances that he cares for us.

I wonder how the Easternerns did it. My lessons don't include much knowledge of the East just that they fell not long after they left the King's rule.

I doubt all the Independent Cities were destroyed from raids and savages. I think the King wants us to think that for fear.

But it could be possible, not many people have been to the sandy pits. People who are from the East get treated poorly in our country. We call them savages but I think that is because the best assassins are from the Eastern Wastelands or so I've heard. I've heard that the slave traders teach children how to fight one another to the death. The winner gets to go to the next round until there is only slave left. Only the best fighters survive there. You have to be smart and clever to be a great assassin so they must train them some other ways. The East and slave traders sound so different from our life and it could all be lies for all I know but it is interesting.

The King before Cornelius liked to have fights to the death in Capitol City. It could be slaves trying to gain freedom or people fighting for the King's honor. It didn't matter if it was all for entertainment. King Cornelius shut it down saying it was barbaric like the Easterners and we are not them.

"My Lady." My handmaiden says bringing me back to reality.

A woman like me shouldn't be thinking such violent thoughts. I think to myself

She hands me perfect white gloves.

I nod and put them on. I've been told by my adviser that I shouldn't talk to handmaidens unless it is an order. She isn't very high up on the latter but I know she will complain to my Uncle if I don't do what she says. I doubt he would discipline me on something so small.

"There you are Lady Katniss!" My adviser shouts after me. The clothes she wears are more what woman from the Capitol wear. It doesn't get cold there very often but the stitching and colors is no doubt. I've heard gossip from handmaidens that she is from the Capitol but got punished and was ordered to be an adviser in the North. The handmaidens are usually wrong but it is interesting if that to be true.

"Yes." I say and turn towards her.

"Lord Peeta will love you but you will look much better with a smile." She points to herself smiling fakely wanting me to do the same.

When I try she makes a face.

"We should practice on that Lady Katniss."

"Of course Miss. Effie." I say as she takes a stray hair away.

She smiles.

"And we should rub your cheeks to make them perfectly rosy."

I sigh but don't push her hands away.

"Such an interesting name Hoarfrost." She says trying to make conversation as we wait.

"Yes because the Ancient Woodlands is much better." I say sarcastically.

Our realm is called Ancient Woodlands because there are legends that mythical creatures used to overrun the land. Dogs that resembled humans. Lizards that were human like and would shout the names of the target they were after. Birds that repeated what they heard. A fog that could give blisters. And of course if it rained and you were in the Dark Forest it would be blood instead of water.

I have been in the so called Dark Forest many times with my hunting instructor and there has never been any blood rain. I've had birds capture the sounds I hum or sing but none that can repeat words.

The older ladies seem to believe the tales but I don't and most others don't either. They say one day they will come back and be angry for taking their land.

I sigh.

"Big smile." Effie whispers as the carriage pulls up.

"Lady Katniss." Peeta says walking out of the carriage with a smile.

I've met Peeta once and didn't remember what he looked liked much. His broad shoulders and strong build suggests he does something to keep in shape. He probably trains for battle each day. He has sandy blonde locks on a thick head of hair. I'm surprised he is able to manage it at all. His eyes are a soft blue and has a light skin. His look reminds me of my sister in a way with the blonde hair and blue eyes. He doesn't have the gentle and kind demeanor that she has, the kind only a dainty girl could have.

"Pe- I mean Lord Peeta." I say. He takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

I gave up on calling the people here Lord and Lady awhile ago. All the lower houses know it. I'm sure the people in Hoarfrost do as well. My Uncle says I should marry Lord Peeta because no other man seems to catch my interest and it would be terrible if I didn't marry. I don't have an interest in children. If it was a son they would be trained to fight even if they didn't want to.

"We can forget the titles if it please you." Peeta says.

"Thank you." I say.

We decide to walk around the castle guards. Peeta surprises me when he is able to talk the guards out of watching us. He said he could easily protect me from any intruder. He might have the guards convinced but not me. Besides, if I got my hand on one of the bows that have stashed out here I wouldn't need Peeta or any guard for that matter.

"You know Lady Katniss I would love to hear you sing." He says casually. We haven't said anything to one another in ten minutes. I'm alright with silence, but that isn't the point of this. I'm supposed to get Peeta interested enough to ask for a second meeting and my looks aren't good enough to guarantee that.

"Sing?" I say confused.

"I hear you have the best voice in all of the Ancient Woodlands." He says with a smile.

"That's an overstatement." I mutter. I only sang for my Father and since he died I now only sing when I am completely alone.

I know I am supposed to say yes because he, a high ranking Lord, asked me but I won't sing for him. I keep that part of me for myself.

"I'd love to hear your voice." He says.

"I'm sorry Lord Peeta but I have a scratchy throat that will ruin the sound." I lie.

He looks at me and smiles. He can obviously tell I am lying.

"So tell me Lady Katniss what do you enjoy doing?" He asks.

He called me Lady again. I think to myself almost annoyed.

"Not that much different from other girls I imagine. I like to sew. I am still learning but I think I will be great soon. Then I can move onto making clothes." I say.

"Interesting." He says and rubs the back of his neck.

"Why is that interesting?" I snap.

"Because people don't talk about you like that back home." He says and smiles. His blue eyes are gleaming.

"What do they say about me?" I ask trying not to sound angry.

"That you prefer pants to dresses, ride a horse like a man, and are skilled with a sword."

"Like a man?" I say.

"One leg on each side." Peeta says.

I groan.

"It's hard to ride side saddle while hunting." I mutter before thinking. I'm no supposed to let people know I hunt, not even the guards.

"Hunting. You truly are different from every girl I have met "

"Is that why your Father wants me?" I ask truly curious.

"Yout Father and mine once had a strong relationship. He wants to gain that with your Uncle."

"By shipping me to the cold wasteland." I say.

"Cold wasteland is that what you call it?" He asks with a smile.

"Yes." I say and cross my arms. Gale and myself call it that when we are alone in the Dark Forest. We say lots of things when we are there because we know we are alone. People don't usually hunt in that forest. Gale rants about the King and other things that bother him about our life. I think he only shares these thoughts with me. If he did with others it would probably be called treason.

"If it bothers you so I can come here." He says.

"Really." I say with disbelief. The woman is always supposed to move to where the man lives. I can't be a Lady of Hoarfrost if I don't live there.

"Probably not but I could try talking my Father into it. I'm very good at convincing people to do things as you saw with the guards" He says with a smile.

I roll my eyes.

"So tell me Katniss, where do you go hunting?"

"The Dark Forest." I mumble.

"The Dark Forest." He says.

"Yes and I don't know any other place with a name that stupid." I mutter. It has always bothered me. I can't be called the eastern forest, but no the Dark Forest because it is 'evil'.

"The Westerners have the Light Forest." Peeta says with a smile.

Ugh the names this country has with the simplest things.

"Since ours is filled with monsters there's must be filled with only good things." Peeta says with a smile.

I roll my eyes.

"You don't really believe in that stuff do you?" I ask.

"Most fables are based on truth. It's probably been embellished over the years but I'm sure some of it is true. Maybe the so called monsters were just rabid animals and animals did have this land before we did." He says.

When you think about it like that it isn't so crazy. Rabid animals can look like monsters in the right light. But that doesn't explain the blood rain or talking birds. I guess those are embellished parts of the story.

At least Northers aren't as bad as people from the West who think everything exists because of magic or the Souterns who believe in sea serpents, sea people and a magic disappearing island that comes to lost sailors in need. I don't even want to think about the crazy stories Easterns have.

"Well any forest that has wild animals is dangerous to enter without having something to defend yourself with." I say.

"Will I get to see Lady Katniss wield her sword?" He smirks.

"It's not a sword. It's a bow and arrow." I say. I wonder where the rumor of me with a sword came about. I hate those weapons.

"Interesting the things you're allowed to do here." Peeta says.

"Allowed to… what does that mean?" I ask.

"It's hard to explain." He says.

What do they beat the woman into submission to be frilly and girly where he is from. No matter how hard they tried to break me I don't think it would ever work. It's not just rebelling for what I'm supposed to be. It's something my Father wanted for me.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn. I can see it is one of the guards. He's out of breath he probably ran all the way from the castle.

"Lady Katniss your Uncle wants you to get ready for the feast." The guard says.

Thank god. I think to myself.

"I'll be seeing you at the feast then Lady Katniss." Peeta says with a smile and walks off to where I don't know. He isn't familiar with the land here.

* * *

"So how did it go?" My sister asks softly watching me put my hair in my signature braid. Something my advisor doesn't like. Apparently proper ladies should only wear their hair down.

"He wanted to know if the rumors about the boyish Katniss Everdeen are true." I say and tie off my hair.

"You know Katniss, Lord Peeta is known for being gentle and kind. If you were to marry someone it should be him." Prim says.

I want to roll my eyes but know there is some truth to that statement.

"Or you could try and get Gale to court you." She says with a smile.

"Not using his title." I say surprised. She always uses the formal titles.

"Gale is special we've known him for ages and Father liked him." She says.

"Father met other Hawthornes once and he didn't know Gale would train me."

Prim shrugs

"He would like that Gale was training. I think Uncle would if he had to but he found someone else." She says with a smile.

"Marrying Gale would be like marrying my brother." I say thinking about it.

"Is that such a bad thing?" She asks.

Yes. I think to myself. I wouldn't kiss or lie with my brother. It would be too weird.

"I think Gale is waiting for you Katniss and he won't wait forever." Prim says.

I think she wants me to marry Gale.

"I'm not asking him too. He could find another girl easily. Whether it be high born or a simple peasant he will find someone." I say annoyed.

"Now if you'll excuse me Prim I have to dress for the feast." I say and close the door.

II'll accept another outing with Lord Peeta if he wishes. He wasn't terrible even if I think he was laughing at me but I could put up with him. Besides, Hoarfrost has a big castle I might only have to see him when it is necessary.

I start tying the laces of my dress and pull too hard when I think of Prim's comments.

No one is waiting for you Katniss and I just want Gale as my teaching instructor. Nothing more, and nothing less.


End file.
